


Here to Stay

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [134]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All Human, Exes, F/M, First Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Mini prompt - Klaroline plus "Little Did You Know" by Alex and Sierra
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [134]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Here to Stay

Her shoes felt like lead on her feet as she stepped onto the porch, Klaus following a polite distance behind. As she leaned back against the front door, Caroline realized she didn’t want the night to end. It still felt stilted, too awkward for them to get back to the way they were before. “I know I’m not ready to invite you inside,” she admitted, feeling a little shy in meeting his gaze. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t want to.”

Firm in maintaining the foot of distance between them, Klaus swayed forward to lessen it for just a moment and tucked a loose curl back behind her ear. “I understand, sweetheart,” he said, his voice a bit sad. 

“Tonight was perfect,” she rushed to explain, loving the little grin on his face as she started babbling. “The dinner, the play, the walk, I just-”

He reached for her hand, taking that last step toward her. “Really, I know I have a lot of work to do in rebuilding our relationship. I’ll wait however long it takes for you to forgive me for…”

Her eyebrows rose expectantly, waiting for him to finish.

Smirking, he couldn’t help a chuckle at his own expense. “My family was less than welcoming toward you, and I did not react appropriately.”

“You hit your father and abandoned me there to go to a bar.”

Any amusement slid off his face, and he squeezed her hand in apology. “It was poorly done, and I will always regret that I didn’t put you first that night.”

She shrugged, gripping his hand back just as tightly. “We’re here now. Baby steps in the right direction, yeah?”

“Piece by piece,” he agreed, lifting her knuckles to his lips. “I’ll call you tomorrow?”

Nodding, she tugged him closer for a light kiss of her own. “Good night, Klaus.”

“Good night, Caroline.”


End file.
